metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Attachments
Attachments are devices attached to a weapon to enhance a certain aspect of that weapon. Throughout the Metro system the player will find many types of guns that are either standard models of the weapon, meaning it has nothing attached to it, or that it will have some sort of attachment on it. In Metro 2033, weapons cannot be customised, but can be found with various attachments in the Metro. In Metro: Last Light the attachment options have been widened with customisation possible in vendors, as well as a wider range of attachments available. Metro: 2033 Scopes Some of the guns found in the Metro will have a scope attached to it, which allows the user to engage in long range combat. However there are only two levels in Metro 2033 big enough to allow long-distance sniping. Glares and oily thumbprints on the optics obstruct vision in the dark and this problem is made even worse with Night Vision Goggles equipped. Bayonet The Bayonet is only available for the Uboinik Automatic Shotgun in Metro 2033. It greatly increases the user's melee damage, and it is quite handy if you do not have time to reload and mutants are very close. It could be handy for stealth kills, though many players will choose silenced weapon or throwing knives instead for sneaky approaches, no ammunition required is the bayonet's biggest advantage. There are no negatives to having this attached to the Uboinik, as it does not slow you down in any way, or restrict view like other attachments. The Bayonet is also featured on NPC versions of the Kalash, Kalash 2012 and the VSV but they are unusable. Suppressor The Suppressor, or more commonly known as a silencer, is an extremely useful attachment for those who prefer a stealthy approach in combat, or for those who need to remain stealthy in some levels. The suppressor allows the user to eliminate hostiles without alerting others of their location. It also reduces some of the recoil on the gun, increasing accuracy, but the bullets are slowed, meaning they inflict less damage on enemies. Some guns are naturally silent such as the Tihar or Helsing, that use compressed air as a propellant, or the VSV, that has a suppressor built in. The Suppressor is available for: *Bastard *Kalash 2012 *Revolver *Saiga 12 Laser Sight The Laser Sight is a hugely beneficial attachment on any gun as it increases the users accuracy and is even more useful in the Ranger difficulties as the HUD is removed and there are no onscreen crosshairs. With this attachment, you can aim without using scope or iron sight, as a red dot is projected wherever Artyom is aiming. Oddly enough, this cannot be seen by opponents. The Laser sight is available for: *Kalash 2012 *Kalash *VSV Extended Barrel In Metro 2033 the Extended Barrel is exclusive to the Revolver and provides a huge improvement over the standard revolver, adding more accuracy to the gun and increasing the range. Rifle Stock The Rifle Stock is another attachment that is also exclusive to the Revolver. It appears to be a cut off wooden rifle stock and foregrip. It greatly reduces the recoil of the gun and is always seen paired with either a Suppressor or an Extended Barrel. Using this turns the revolver into a small carbine. Metro: Last Light Reflex Sight The reflex sight, or red dot sight, is the lowest power scope and is available for purchase for 25 MGR. It is available right away at all gun kiosks and shops. All guns can support a reflex sight. It provides faster short-range target acquisition, but, unless combined with the Laser Sight attachment, can make precise shots more difficult as, despite its name, it does not provide an actual dot, but rather a rounded reticle with no center marker. Adding the Laser Sight makes up for this, with the laser providing the actual "dot" at the center of the reticle. However, it is a cheap sight for early in the game that makes it easier to aim until more powerful scopes become available. It's one advantage over the other scopes is that it reduces vision a lot less than they do, so you can see more looking through it. Infra-Red Sight The IR sight is an unique sight. Unlike the other sights (that enhance zoom power), the IR scope uses heat signatures to point out enemies in dark locations, it's also very similar to the effect of the night vision goggles. When the NVGs are equipped, the effect of the IR scope is no longer apparent but unlike NVGs, the IR Scope has a clearer sight picture when aiming at distant targets at the expense of a narrow field of view. It is available right away at all gun shops and kiosks much like the reflex sight. It costs 35 MGR. 2x Sight The 2x sight acts like the reflex sight but the zoom is much higher. It is the second most powerful zoom sight with the 4x sight being the first. It can be purchased later on in the game at most gun shops. It costs 45 MGR. It can be equipped by most weapons excluding all shotguns. Suppressor The Suppressor, or more commonly known as a silencer, is an extremely useful attachment for those who prefer a stealthy approach in combat, or for those who need to remain stealthy in some levels. The suppressor allows the user to eliminate hostiles without alerting others of their location. It also reduces some of the recoil on the gun, increasing accuracy, but the bullets are slowed, meaning they inflict less damage on enemies. Some guns are naturally silent such as the Tihar or Helsing, that use compressed air as a propellant. Unlike in Metro 2033, the VSV in Last Light now has a removable suppressor, however the weapon's usefulness is greatly reduced without it. The suppressor is available for: *VSV *Bastard *Kalash 2012 *Revolver *Duplet *Shambler *Lolife *Kalash *Saiga 12 *AKS-74u *RPK Laser Sight The Laser Sight is a hugely beneficial attachment on any gun as it increases the users accuracy and is even more useful in the Ranger difficulties as the HUD is removed and there are no onscreen crosshairs. With this attachment, you can aim without using scope or iron sight, as a red laser beam is projected wherever Artyom is aiming. Oddly enough, this cannot be seen by opponents. It is best used together with the red dot sight for the best accuracy. The Laser sight is available for: *Kalash 2012 *Kalash *VSV *Revolver *Saiga *Volt Driver *Duplet *Lolife *AKS-74u *RPK Extended Barrel The Extended barrel makes a reappearance in Metro: Last Light, however instead of being exclusive for the revolver, it now can be attached to shotguns, pistols and a few other weapons Artyom comes across. It again reduces recoil and increases accuracy. The Extended Barrel is a recommended attachment for the shotgun as it greatly reduces pellet spread, making it more accurate up close as well as increasing effective weapon range. The extended barrel is available for: *Revolver *Shambler *Duplet *Lolife Rifle Stock The rifle stock can now be fitted to more weapons. It still increases accuracy and decreases recoil, greatly improving pistols. With the Bastard, it improves its primary weakness of recoil and puts the Bastard on equal footing with other assault rifles, like the Kalash. A Lolife with a rifle stock, suppressor and extended magazines can be found in the locker in Facility, and is a powerful weapon so early in the game. The rifle stock is available for: *Revolver *Lolife *Bastard 4x Sight The 4x sight is similar to the 2x sight, except that it, obviously, is twice as powerful. It is only useful for long range sniping, so can only be fitted to sniper rifles. It is visually similar to the 2x sight. The 4x sight is available for: *Valve *Preved Extended Magazine The extended magazine increases the ammunition capacity of guns, meaning you have to reload less, so is handy in a fight, especially with fast mutants, like Nosalis. They come either as larger box magazines, or drum magazines. The amount they increase the ammo by varies. The extended magazine is available for: *Kalash ( from 30 to 45 rounds) *Saiga (from 10 to 20 rounds) *AKS-74u (from 30 to 45 rounds) *RPK (from 45 to 100 rounds) *Abzats (from 20 to 40 rounds) *Lolife (from 8 to 16 rounds) *Valve (from 5 to 10 rounds) *Preved (from 1 to 5 rounds) *Duplet (a quad barrel attachment increases capacity from 2 to 4 rounds) Airtight Valve The airtight valve is a very useful attachment for pneumatic weapons. If you can spare the MGRs, then it is a must. The valve stops the gradual leak of pressure from pneumatic weapons, meaning they will only lose pressure from firing rounds. This reduces the amount of times you have to pump the weapon, as well as meaning you can always be certain the weapon will fire, as long as you pump them after every fight. This helps turn them from long range stealth weapons into ones that can cope with close range attacks. The airtight valve is available for: *Helsing *Tihar Flash Suppressor The flash suppressor, or muzzle break, is only available on snipers and the Abzats shotgun. The suppressor reduces recoil, improves accuracy and reduces the flash of the weapon firing, meaning you will not be blinded in small tunnels, and enemies will not be able to see you fire it. However, it does not reduce the sound of the weapon, so enemies will still fire in your general direction. With no obvious drawbacks, it is a must for all long range snipers. The flash suppressor is available for: *Abzats *Preved *Valve Trivia * The model of the scope used by all weapons except Tihar is the Russian﻿ PK-AV Scope. * The Tihar is the only weapon to use a unique scope. It uses a series of three aperture sights. * In the Metro 2033 Launch Trailer as well as in the Prologue cutscene, Artyom is seen with a fully upgraded Kalash 2012 with a Bayonet, but in-game, only Bayonet-attached Automatic Shotgun is available to Artyom. * The Revolver has a gas seal system allowing it to be suppressed. * The red dot sight seen in Metro: Last Light resembles the BSA Multi Dot Sight instead of the much more likely Russian-made Kobra, PK-ASV, PK-04 or some other equivalent. The many specialized shops in Moscow probably had this particular model or similar replicas in stock before the bombs fell. * The scope in Metro: Last Light resembles the Russian PK-A red dot sight, with a similar chevron style reticle. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment